


Still rocking your Hoodie

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [15]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cake, Domestic Fluff, Dustpelt doesn't mind cause his bf looks cute in his cloths that look too oversized for him, Dustpelt is a carpenter cause i said so, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Princess bakes, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, didn't feel like doing human so have furry stuff, i say sharing but really Fireheart steals them, this pairing is underrated and needs more attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: A loud sigh was his response, “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”Fireheart paused mid-bite into his carrot cake, unsure how to respond.
Relationships: Dustpelt/Firestar (Warriors)
Series: Warriors ships and pairings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238
Kudos: 15





	Still rocking your Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing needs more attention guyssss

"Fireheart!" 

Hearing his boyfriend yelling from upstairs, the ginger toms ear twitch. 

The said tom, hummed as he cut himself another slice of the carrot cake only bothered answers his loves calls when the slice was on the plate. 

"In the kitchen, love"

"Fireheart, have you seen my hoodie anywhere?"

The smaller tom heard the rushing sound of footsteps down the stairs and shuffling of things in browsers, he sighed inwardly hoping that Dustpelt will clean up rather than leaving a mess on the floor like the last time he couldn't find something.

"Which one?" Fireheart didn't bother turning around, the carrot cake got all of his attention, its smelled fresh and still warm, and incredibly delicious, like always.  Princess was an amazing baker, and whenever she visited she brought a homemade treat with her as a gift. 

"The brown one. My favorite." Dustpelt answered in a clipped tone, more shuffling and frustrated grumbling fallowed.

The ginger tom hummed, "I think I saw it laying around... somewhere", it was a lie, he knew exactly where it is. 

At the mention of it, he snuggled into the oversized hoodie on him, it was warm and gives off a woodsy smell which Fireheart has long gotten used to -given that Dustpelt was a carpenter and all-. 

He leaned in to give it a quick sniff, feeling comfort wash over him, who knew the smell of wood could be so appealing and relaxing. 

A loud sigh was his response, “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

Fireheart paused mid-bite into his carrot cake, unsure how to respond. 

"Ummm no?" The ginger tom awkwardly turned around to face Dustpelt who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and brow raised. 

"oh really? and what's that your wearing?"

There was a beat of silence before Fireheart squeaked a hurried response, “It’s just very comfy, alright” he huffed, munching on the cake to hide his embarrassment at being caught red-pawed with stealing Dustpelts clothes  _ again. _

"you're not planning on giving it back any time soon, right?" Dustpelt crossed the kitchen to his boyfriend, giving him a quick smooch on the check. 

"hmm nope" a victories smirk on his lips even as he returned the kiss with a quick peck on the lips. 

The dusty-brown tom sighed again, “You’re lucky you’re so adorable.”

“I love you too.” Fireheart raised a teasing brow, taking another bite from his carrot cake.

Dustpelt hummed, “I love you more,” 

Fireheart smiled tenderly feeling his ear tips blush, he leaned in for one more kiss on the lips, this one slightly longer before Dustpelt pulled away and turned turned on his heel towards the doorway to go look around for another hoodie or jumper he could wear. 

The things you do for love.


End file.
